bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Raxa
Raxa was a Junker on the Isle of Angelus Nui. Biography In the past, Raxa was the lead Junker in "Czar" Everto's army. He doubled as the interrogator, interrogating enemy and traitor Junkers. He made a game out of his job, getting the useful information out, and then forcing his prisoners to learn about specific Rahi. He would make them use a Faxon at this point and copy that Rahi. He then stabbed them with his Fang Dagger, taking their souls as Rahi and mixing them around inside of himself. Soon it was determined that he knew too much, so Everto tried to have him killed. Raxa survived this assassination attempt and remained in hiding for some time, gathering information, including that Everto was dying. He soon ventured to Angelus Nui to regroup with his former leader and allies. ''Sanctus Epitaph After deciding it was time to reveal himself, he sent a mental signal from the caves out to the other three Junkers in combat, making them retreat, believing it to be an order from Everto. When they returned, Everto was not pleased. Raxa then showed himself, revealing that he was alive and ready to return. He revealed to Durham about Everto setting up his accident, and also claimed that he was taking back leadership, thus pushing Eiran down to second in command. Everto was against him, but he revealed his knowledge that Everto was dying, and agreed to help, and to remove the Toa who stood in the way. Everto agreed to this, allowing Raxa to properly return. Raxa and Eiran began to have a conversation later, in which he told her about his days of interrogating, and claiming that she would likely be leader again soon, since Everto would likely have him killed shortly. He told Eiran that he was ready to show her his power, and went on to see the Toa, soon finding Rien. Eiran was going to be the face of the operation, but Raxa stepped out and attacked her, making her see that she wasn't in charge. Raxa attacked Rien, quickly explaining who he was and his position to her. He attacked, but Rien was able to stop his attacks for the most part. As their fight continued, she used her powers to see his mind, attacking him with her mental attacks. He showed her the image of a Rahi, and then showed her his power, transforming his body into his first Rahi form, the ''Blade Lizard. He used his new power to beat Rien around, winning for the most part. She used her powers to leave her body, taking a hit and then returning her soul to level her sword at him. She attacked, as did he, until they were at each other's throats, questioning if the other would go for the kill. Rien said she would watch his aura and strike first. He questioned if she would be fast enough, and both prepared for an attack. His attack went in to bifurcate Rien, but she was faster and able to repel him with her dagger. Raxa got away, reverting to normal and claiming that they were done. He took Eiran with him and departed. Raxa soon decided to attack the Toa again. He dueled Rien, finding that she was wounded. He wanted to know who had done it, so she told him about Meon. Raxa dueled Rien again, but soon Seles and Thete arrived to help Rien. Raxa changed into his second Rahi form, the Speed Lion. He attacked the Toa, using his greatest speed form to quickly defeat Seles and Thete. He nearly defeated Rien, who called on the power of the Gear systems. He destroyed the First Gear, but she managed to increase her agility to avoid him with web shooting and boosters on her armor with the Third Gear. Raxa took the fight after her, but was burned by her thrusters. She managed to defeat him, nearly kill him, when he evaded the killing blow. Raxa decided to retreat, vanishing away with his speed. Raxa returned a few days later after periodic fights with the Toa, and claimed he was the strongest, and he would prove it. He forced Lio, Durham, and Eiran into a Kaita against their will and went out rampaging against the Toa, defeating them with ease. He ended up nearly killing Seles, and defeating the other two Toa with ease, keeping complete control of his form the entire time. After Raxa undid the fusion after being stabbed from behind by Rien, the three other Junkers were downed, unconscious from the fusion. The three other Junkers remained unconscious, but Eiran soon rose again and departed. Raxa fought Rien with his next form, 3'', ''Razor Ape. He used his strongest physical form to fight Rien, beating her away. She attempted to fight back, getting only a few wounds in. Using her dagger after losing her blade, she managed to drive into his organics to wound him. Thete soon came with his firearm trained on Raxa, threatening to kill him if Rien couldn't. Regardless of the Toa Code, he would kill Raxa. Thete went down when Eiran returned, and Seles attacked Raxa to protect Rien, keeping Raxa down by manipulating Raxa's momentum and energy. At some point Raxa gained the advantage again and got Seles into a deathgrip, about to kill him as he told Rien to flee. Rien deflected Eiran's blast and struck Raxa with her momentum, freeing Seles. She told him that she assumed his Razor Ape form was done, since he was wounded enough to be defeated. He told her about how he numbered his forms in his own personal interest level, and was going to his next form, 4'', the ''Diamond Serpent. He used this new form to stop Rien from being able to wound him, and made her lose her sword. She attacked with Thete's firearm, but wasn't able to do much to him with his high defense and cutting abilities over his entire body. Seles and Thete helped in the battle, taking down Eiran and helping in the attack against Raxa. Seles helped by using his attack to cause the ground to explode, impaling Raxa with shards of cement, stopping him. He was held at weapon point by all three Toa, but defeated Seles and Thete, forcing Rien to fight him in a duel in his normal form. Rien managed to defeat Raxa, forcing him to retreat with the other Junkers. Later, when discussing plans for the island, Lio decided that he was better off alone, after giving his beliefs that Raxa would soon die, and then Eiran would as well, leaving him leader. Everto disputed these claims, but Lio stated Everto would likely be dead by that point, prompting Lio to commit mutiny. Raxa and the others attacked Lio, but he defeated them all with relative ease before departing, taking a battalion of Euro with him. The Junkers later learned that Makuta Seraph had slain them all. A few days later, Everto told Durham to reclaim his title of Lord, prompting Durham to question if Everto wanted him to revolt for some reason, considering his title was from his time as a rogue. Everto told him to go and take care of business on the island, so he left Raxa and Everto behind to do his job. After watching the [[Angel#Archangel|''"Archangel"]] defeat Durham, Raxa prepared to step in, but didn't, allowing the other Junker to be killed. He assumed the form of Diamond Serpent and ran himself through the "''Archangel", killing the mechanical warrior. He then watched and waited as Everto came to the field himself to face the Toa Angelus. Everto told them about his illness, and what his goals for the island were, and then fought the team, quickly defeating them all, shocking Raxa with his power. He watched Everto depart, and then followed. Raxa and Eiran spoke two days later as the Toa were mobilizing to come and attack the Eruo. Eiran said that they believed they could win with what they had, and that she had seen them do such miracles in the past. Raxa questioned if she might still retain a connection because of her cover, but she denied it. He said he would deal with her if it turned out she did have such a connection yet. When the Toa arrived, the two Junkers faced off with the three Toa, with Eiran showing surprising leadership, as she had before Raxa arrived, surprising Raxa. Raxa entered battle against Rien and Seles, holding his own for some time against them. Eventually Raxa attempted to transform into one of his other forms, but his head was too rattled for him to make a proper choice. He ended up with a mixed conglomeration of all of his forms in his head, as a result, his body transformed into the conglomeration, but it also killed him in the process the painful transformation. Seles blew up his body to avoid seeing what had become of Raxa. Abilities & Traits Raxa was a sly, cocky Junker who looked out for his own well being. He was a bit of a sadist, acting as interrogator and torturer in the past. He had an odd sense of humor based on inflicting pain and mocking others. He was the lead Junker in Everto's army, and reclaimed his position upon his return, proving that he was powerful. His armor was also very odd, with multiple armor types and styles instead of a uniform one, which he claimed was intentional and served a purpose from his former life in interrogation. He had a very powerful mind, able to shield himself from Rien's mental attacks and overpower the minds of his fellow Junkers in the form of a Kaita to take complete control. Because of his job, he forced enemy Junkers to change forms with a Faxon, and would drain their souls with his Fang Dagger. He poured the souls into himself, giving the armor oddities. He had the ability to assume various forms, of which include what he refered to as 1'', the ''Blade Lizard. In this form he had extra speed and strength, as well as increased durability and blades on his armor for close quarters combat. He had another form which he refers to as 2'', the ''Speed Lion. This form gave him sleek armor and the highest speed his body could handle. His weapon got a slight change for his grip, allowing him to cleave opponents better with it. His next form, 3'', ''Razor Ape, was his most physically powerful form. His body was armed with blades once more, and his offensive and defensive strengths were at their maximum, making him incredibly dangerous, unable to be taken down by conventional attacks. His final, most powerful form, 4'', was the ''Diamond Serpent. In this form, Raxa had a serpentine body instead of his normal form. He had the ability to float and has limited flight, with a body made for cutting, providing him with immense defense and offense. Raxa had the power to manipulate Water. Mask & Tools Raxa wore a helmet and carried a scissors sword. He formerly used a Fang Dagger when he was an interrogator. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Sanctus Epitaph'' *''VX'' (Not Mentioned By Name) *''Legacy'' (Form Assumed in a Non-Canonical Appearance) Category:Eruo Category:Junkers Category:Koji